Tras una noche de alcohol
by MidoriUP
Summary: Harry recordaba la noche en que el destino había decidido juntarlo con Draco Malfoy. En ese entonces, el moreno desahogaba sus penas en el alcohol en un bar en Londres muggle. Draco llegó al mismo bar y por un deseo oculto sedujo a Harry. Lo que el par no sabía es qué tras esa noche de pasión su destino sería marcado. Tras una noche de alcohol ambos romperían los esquemas.


**N/A:** Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi Amigo Invisible Tiene Fantasías" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" en

Este es el primer reto en el que participo así que espero les guste.

Dedicado a mi amiga invisible, la señorita **Seremoon** , espero mis historias bajo sus peticiones llenen o superen sus expectativas.

 **Disclaimer:** como todos saben esto pertenece a J.K Rowling y todos disfrutamos de su trabajo. Yo solo tomo prestado los personajes para construir una historia y compartirla con ustedes. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Slash, Lime, drama, vocabulario fuerte y posible Occ (lucho contra eso).

 **Capítulos:** 1

 **Resumen:** Harry recordaba la noche en que el destino había decidido juntarlo con Draco Malfoy. En ese entonces, el moreno desahogaba sus penas en el alcohol en un bar en Londres _muggle_. Draco llegó al mismo bar y por un deseo oculto sedujo a Harry. Lo que el par no sabía es qué tras esa noche de pasión su destino sería marcado. Tras una noche de alcohol ambos romperían los esquemas.

 **Tras una noche de alcohol**

Harry estaba sentado en el salón de la mansión Malfoy tomando el té con Narcisa. El moreno miraba el jardín de Narcisa a través de la ventana con una mirada soñadora. Harry rememoraba el encuentro que había marcado el inicio de su relación con Draco Malfoy.

Su amor al principio no fue la típica historia del chico que conoce a la chica en un parque y se enamoran a primera vista (después de todo ambos eran hombres). Su historia había iniciado hace muchos años y no de la mejor forma. Después de todo el trato hostil que tenía uno con el otro no ayudaba a mejorar su relación. Sus pasados estaban llenos de conflictos, diferencias y malos entendidos. El padre del rubio estuvo en el bando equivocado en la batalla de Hogwarts en el año 1998, ese hecho no ayudó a mejorar su relación, de hecho la empeoró.

Estaban juntos por que Draco fue el primero en actuar, pero Harry lo dejó actuar.

Harry recordaba que el día que había decidido emborracharse (por un amor sofocante y nada progresivo con Ginny), había marcado un antes y un después. En aquel entonces, el ministerio estaba presionando al moreno para que tomase el puesto de jefe de Aurores y Harry nunca fue bueno soportando la presión (por eso siempre estaba esquivando a su jefe, Rufus). Cuando el moreno ya no soportó la depresión por la ruptura con su novia y la presión de su jefe decidió ir a un bar _muggle._ Después de unas copas de más, el moreno recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

El bar en el que se encontraba era bastante popular por la música moderna y las bebidas. Muchos _muggles_ asistían al local. Harry se entretuvo mirando a las personas a su alrededor que bailaba, bebían y disfrutaban de la vida. El moreno no pudo evitar congelarse en su lugar cuando detalló que no era el único mago en el lugar. Draco Malfoy lo miraba con burla desde una mesa en el otro extremo del bar.

Harry se sintió avergonzado sin saber por qué. Hacía varios años que el rubio y el moreno no se habían encontrado por tanto tiempo, solo uno que otro cruce en el ministerio o en alguna tienda del Callejón Diagon. El moreno estaba sonrojado por el alcohol que corría por sus venas. Harry sintió un calor que no era producto del vodka que tomaba. Draco sonreía al moreno con sofocante burla pero la mirada plata derrumbaba las barreras del moreno, la lujuria brillaba en los ojos de Draco. El slytherin poco a poco se fue acercando al moreno con una sonrisa característica de los Malfoy. Harry recorrió con la mirada al rubio. Draco llevaba una camisa verde botella ceñida al torso, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir. El rubio se veía demasiado guapo, para desazón del moreno.

―¡Vaya! Quién diría que el todo poderoso salvador del mundo mágico estaría en un lugar donde solo la plebe entra ―dijo con notorio sarcasmo el rubio al oído del moreno.

Harry se estremeció al sentir el aliento caliente chocar contra la sensible piel de su oreja. Se sintió avergonzado, Harry esa noche no se sentía un héroe.

―Si solo vienes a molestar te puedes ir ―dijo sin ánimo de lucha el moreno.

―¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿Problemas en la gloria? ―Draco rio de su propio chiste―. Ya sabes, en vez de paraíso, gloria… por que, bueno, obtuviste la gloria al derrotar a… ¡Olvídalo Potter! Siempre he detestado cuando te pones todo suicida.

Harry miró extrañado al rubio―. Malfoy ¿te sientes bien?

El rubio se mostró indignado por la pregunta.

―Mejor que nunca, Potter ―dijo despectivamente el rubio.

El moreno decidió ignorar a Draco e hizo una señal al barman. El hombre miró resignado al moreno y le sirvió otro trago. El moreno había decidido ahogar sus penas en el alcohol y ningún rubio pretencioso iba a arruinarle su momentáneo escape.

El vodka en el sistema del moreno poco a poco fue robando sus inhibiciones. El rubio divertido por el estado atontado del moreno decidió molestarlo un poco más.

―Ya enserio Potter, ¿qué te pasa? ―preguntó el rubio sin quitar su sonrisa burlona.

El moreno miró en dirección al rubio pero frunció el ceño.

―¿Aun sigues aquí? ―preguntó el moreno con algo de dificultad.

El rubio lo miró divertido. Tener a Harry Potter atontado por el Alcohol era tentador, demasiado tentador para el rubio.

―¿Quieres qué me vaya? Potter ―dijo el rubio, pero no con el tono repulsivo de antaño. Draco pronuncio el apellido de Harry con la sensualidad bailando sus labios.

A partir de ese momento ambos se atrajeron como imanes. El moreno acepto el coqueteo del rubio sin queja alguna, el alcohol ayudaba a Harry olvidar sus miedos. Mientras que el rubio se aprovechaba del estado de idiotez del moreno. Draco desde hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba cumplir una de sus mas ocultas fantasías, meterse en los pantalones de Harry Potter.

Harry no supo en que momento terminaron en el baño del bar. El rubio besaba candentemente al moreno. Harry se aferraba al cuello del rubio y se dejaba hacer. El rubio desvió los besos al cuello del moreno mordiendo con saña, dejando su huella para que todo el mundo se enterara de que él, Draco Malfoy, había conseguido que el moreno se entregase al oscuro placer.

Harry gemía sin control, era una simple paja pero las manos del rubio sabían donde tocar. Su cuerpo se derretía, se estremecía y sus músculos se contraían. Cuando llegaron a la cúspide del placer ambos sabían que una simple paja no era suficiente. Se miraron a los ojos y miles de emociones se reflejaron en ellos. Ambos eran buenos para batallar solo con sus miradas. Eran buenos para saber cuando el otro iba a atacar, podían adivinar el siguiente movimiento del otro con solo mirarse a los ojos. Verde contra plata. Ambos entendieron, ambos llegaron a un mudo acuerdo. Harry se aferró al rubio y Draco se apareció en su departamento, directamente en su habitación.

El rubio arrojó al moreno a la cama y lo contempló. Los pantalones en los muslos, sudoroso, vista pérdida, labios hinchados, mejillas rojas. Harry era Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

El rubio se posicionó lentamente sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

―¿Quieres que te desvista? ―preguntó el rubio sensualmente cerca del oído del moreno.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al sentir el caliente aliento del rubio chocar contra su oreja. El moreno asintió con frenesí.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo en desvestir al moreno. La paja del baño había conseguido darle autocontrol para disfrutar (al fin) cumplir con una obsesión que solo había conseguido que nadie pudiese sustituir al moreno.

Cada porción de piel morena era besada por Draco. El rubio disfrutaba beber de la piel de Harry. El moreno desprendía sensualidad por cada poro. Draco no entendía como Ginny no había amarrado al moreno pero de algo estaba seguro el rubio, no iba a dejar que el moreno se alejase de su lado. Probar la fruta prohibida una sola vez no le bastaba.

El rubio dedico especial atención a los pezones del moreno. Harry suspiraba fuerte y constantemente mientras tiraba de los cabellos del rubio. Draco disfrutaba la sinfonía de gemidos que le dedicaba el moreno. A pesar de que afuera hacia frio en la habitación de Draco el calor los rodeaba. No solo era el calor, la lujuria y la pasión danzaban a su alrededor. Algunas torpezas se cometían por la intensidad, la forma brusca de desprender la ropa del cuerpo del moreno lo demostraban. Pequeñas sonrisas salían de los labios borrachos del Gryffindor.

Draco miraba con sacrilegio a Harry, el león dorado, amado por todos; estaba entre los brazos de alguien considerado "paria". El rubio sonrió, si todos supieran que él en ese momento estaba consiguiendo que el moreno delirase de placer. Si tan solo la sociedad se enterase de que él por esa noche se encargaría de que Harry nunca pudiese estar con nadie más. El rubio se encargaría de que Harry solo lo necesitase a él.

Harry miraba con anhelo a Draco.

―Solo… solo… yo estoy des… desnudo ―dijo apenas entre jadeos el moreno.

Draco complació al Gryffindor y dejó que el moreno admirase su desnudez. El rubio necesitaba más. Tomó las caderas de su amante, sus manos dejarían marcas. Quería conocer cada rincón oculto del cuerpo de Harry, Draco deseaba que el olor a azafrán del moreno inundase sus sentidos.

Draco observó los irises verdes del moreno, sin saber porque se vio a si mismo. Sus pasados tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales. Siempre destinados a bandos contrarios, pero esa noche solo serian Draco y Harry. Las pupilas de Harry se dilataban y contraían constantemente. Esa sensación cliché de que el tiempo se congelaba los embargaba.

El rubio deslizó su dedo índice por los labios de Harry. Labios pecaminosos que incitaban a ser besados. El moreno deslizó su lengua fuera y lamió sutilmente el dedo de Draco, el rubio mordió su labio inferior por la imagen. Su dedo sentía claramente como la saliva se deslizaba por su sensible piel.

―Me estas tentando ―dijo el rubio tratando de controlar las ganas de arrancarle los labios al moreno con un beso, pero sus ganas de no arruinar el momento y ser gentil lo ayudaban contenerse.

Tener los ojos tan verdes como Harry debía ser ilegal, era como un _Avada Kedavra_ , cuando veías su resplandor morías en ellos. Tu alma se iba en un suspiro enamorado.

Olvidando el pasado y los prejuicios se fueron amando. Uno era un héroe otro un simple villano perdedor. Pero los tabúes fueron lavados al primer trago de vodka.

Draco palpaba con sus dedos la piel del moreno como si de un piano se tratase, Draco tocaba una canción que solo ellos conocerían. El moreno era quien proyectaba la melodía con sus jadeos.

Draco sonreía con lujuria, domar al león se estaba tornando divertido y la verdadera acción aun no había comenzado.

El juego previo poco a poco llevaba al límite a Draco. El de mirada plata llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca del moreno. Harry entendió el mensaje y comenzó a lamerlos con sensual lentitud, Draco pensó que en un futuro pondría al moreno a usar su lengua en algo más interesante que sus dedos.

Draco llevó sus dedos a la entrada del moreno y lentamente deslizó su índice en el interior. Harry jadeó por la mezcla de placer y dolor. Draco subió al rostro de Harry para besarlo mientras su dedo entraba y salía del interior caliente del león. Un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos. El moreno ya no tenia control, necesitaba sentirse lleno, los dedos del rubio no eran suficiente.

―Hazlo ―demandó Harry con voz temblorosa.

El rubio sacó sus dedos del interior de Harry. Draco tomó una almohada y la colocó bajo las caderas de Harry. El slytherin llevó las piernas del Gryffindor a sus hombros y lentamente comenzó a penetrar al moreno. Harry se aferró al cuello del rubio.

―Tan estrecho, tan caliente. Me aprietas Harry… me sientes, dime ¿Me sientes?

Harry contenía el aliento, asentía a cada palabra del rubio sin enterarse de nada, podía estar vendiendo su alma al rubio y no protestaría. Aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro si en realidad había alma que vender, Harry sentía que pertenecía a Draco desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Las penetraciones comenzaron lentas y pausadas. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Draco tocaba el punto dulce de Harry. El ojiverde besó al rubio, necesitaba entretener su boca para no gritar de placer.

Los amantes no sabían si el tiempo transcurría normalmente, los segundos los sentían como minutos y los minutos parecían horas. Mientras la pasión los envolvía y la lujuria los abrazaba poco a poco las embestidas se tornaron erráticas, el orgasmo pronto los azotaría.

Alcanzaron la cima del placer y quedaron estáticos en un abrazo. Draco escondía su rostro en el cuello del moreno y Harry se aferraba a la espalda del rubio. Lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. La mañana siguiente no seria fácil pero Draco sabia que ya no huiría, ya no seria un cobarde. Olvidaría lo que era correcto o incorrecto. No se enfocaría en el negro o el blanco. Harry sonrió con dulzura no quería pensar, el despertar seria bastante duro pero lo que sentía en ese momento parecía correcto.

Harry ese día había decidido emborracharse por un amor insufrible y asfixiante. Harry ese día después de emborracharse había chocado con un amor apasionado y constante.

El moreno sonrió al recordar una noche tan increíble como aquella que había compartido por primera vez con el rubio.

―Cariño, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Narcisa mirando extrañada al moreno.

―Si, estoy bien. Solo pensaba ―respondió Harry.

Harry se levantó y después de despedirse de Narcisa salió del salón. Camino por los pasillos y sonrió feliz. Al día siguiente el moreno se había despertado confundido en la cama de Draco. Después de ese día el rubio había comenzado a frecuentarlo (ignorando las protestas del moreno). Draco había roto los esquemas de Harry. Gracias a Draco, Harry había decidido trazar su propio destino. _Tras una noche de alcohol_ Harry había encontrado la felicidad.

Este es el fin de un recuerdo, pero no el final de esta historia.

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado la historia. Esta sorprendente fue la que mas me costo (Y eso que la mayoría de mis historias son Drarry). Fue complicada. Hice como 4 borradores de ella pero a la final gracias a mi compañera **Fabiola** quien me dio una grandiosa idea (Me dijo que podía hacerlo "modo flash back") esta versión fue la quemás me gustó. No sólo ella me ayudo **Hever,** mi vecino, también me ayudó un montón con sus palabras pasionales y heterosexuales (no le gusta el Slash/yaoi así que su ayuda a pesar de eso se agradece de corazón). Agradezco mucho su ayuda ya que la situación siempre me parecía forzada y de esta manera me pareció lo más aceptable para cumplir con la petición de mi amiga invisible.

Espero, señorita **Seremoon,** que haya disfruta la historia. Se la regalo con todo mi corazón.

Gracias al foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" por permitirme participar en uno de sus retos y a la señorita Miss Mantequilla por idear este reto.

Gracias a mi amiga **Salome** que me ayudó a ver los errores que había pasado por alto.

Si hay uno por ahí _sorry_ , fue sin querer queriendo. XD

 **Se despide MidoriUP**


End file.
